A standard hairdressing procedure involves brushing out a lock of hair, winding it up on a roller, and securing the roller in place with a pin or clip so the lock does not unwind. Typically the beautician holds the lock with the left hand and combs it out with the right, then exchanges the brush in the right hand for the roller and winds up the lock on the roller with both hands, and finally affixes the pin with the right hand while holding the wound-up lock with the left.
Such a procedure must be repeated many times for a single hairdo. As a result brushing out and rolling up is a fairly lengthy procedure.